Crimson Guard
The Crimson Guard represent several steps forward in the evolution of the Cobra Trooper. They are considered the most elite troopers of Cobra's army and possess a fearsome oath of loyalty to Cobra Commander that only few non-Siegie (phonetic for the Crimson Guard initials, C.G.) troopers can match. Aside from the standard infantry training they receive, each Crimson Guardsman is expected to specialize in a civilian profession that may be considered as mundane by most. Specifically, most of them hold degrees in law or accountancy. Upon graduating, many are sent out to the world at large, posing as doctors, lawyers, executives and even infiltrating the higher echelons of politics. More than just undercover agents, the Crimson Guard goes deeper, earning the trust of the gullible public who don't know their true loyalty. Battle vs. Green Berets (by Redkite) Green Berets (6 - 6) Crimson Guard Inside a rocky desert valley, a 6 man team of Green Berets look down on the valley, about 100 metres away is an entrance to a small Crimson Guard hideout, two Crimson Guards stand outside guarding and talking. The Green Berets scale down the steep rocky mountain side and gather in a crouch on a small hill just behind the entrance to the hideout, the Green Beret team leader orders his sniper to step up on the hill and the others to follow him in a line around the hill. The Green Beret sniper sets up his M24 sniper rifle on it’s bipod and turns to his team leader whom waits just around the hill and nods to him, he then turns to his rifle and aims at one of the Crimson Guards and fires, the round hits one of the Guards in the chest and he collapses (6-5), the other Crimson Guard who is revealed to be a sniper quickly drops to a crouch and aims at the Green Beret Sniper and fires, the bullet goes straight through the Green Beret sniper’s head and his brains explodes out of the back of his head, (5-5) the Green Beret’s lifeless body slumps forward, indicating to the team leader that he is dead. The team of Green Berets converge on the hideout entrance and as they approach the entrance, the team leader at the front of the line startles the Crimson Guard sniper and shoots him with his M4A1 (5-4). The Green Berets gather at the hideout and one of Green Berets edges carefully around the corner but suddenly ducks back as a Crimson Guard fires at him and just misses him, a Green Beret on the opposite side of the entrance leans out in response and fires his Mk 18 Mod 0 which instantly cuts down the Crimson Guard (5-3). He then proceeds in but is shot several times by Crimson Guard’s Uzi (4-3) at the inner entrance to the main hideout, the Green Beret team leader and the rest of his team proceed in and the Crimson Guard at the inner entrance flees to cover inside the hideout and takes cover behind a large box while another Crimson Guard and the Crimson Guard Captain take cover behind a turned over table. The Green Beret team leader crouches at the hideout entrance and begins to fire in at the Crimson Guard taking cover behind the box, unaware of the two others taking cover behind the table. The Crimson Guard captain climbs over the table and takes cover stealthily behind the wall inside the hideout near the entrance. Two other Green Berets proceed into the hideout to finish the Crimson Guard hiding behind the box but one is immediately cut down from the Crimson Guard behind the table (3-3), the other Green Beret fires his Mk 18 Mod 0 frantically and kills the Crimson Guard behind the box (3-2) but is then shot by the Crimson Guard behind the table (2-2). The Green Beret team leader and other Green Beret approach the entrance to the inside of the hideout firing and kill the Crimson Guard behind the table (2-1) but as the other Green Beret walks in first, he is riddled with bullets by the Crimson Guard captain who has been hiding next to the wall (1-1). The Crimson Guard captain turns to finish the Green Beret team leader whom is startled by this but the Crimson Guard’s Uzi submachine gun clicks disapprovingly with no ammo and the Crimson Guard instantly grabs the barrel of the Green Beret team leader’s M4A1 and pulls it out of his hands so they may fight. The Crimson Guard captain follows up this with a punch and hits the Green Beret team leader in the face with his right fist, he then follows up with a swing at the Green Beret’s stomach with his left fist but the Green Beret grabs his wrist quickly and steps on the Crimson Guard captain’s foot and head butts the Captain whom staggers back. The Green Beret seizes the opportunity that his enemy is stunned and draws his M9 and begins to unload the entire contents of his M9 magazine into the Crimson Guard captain whom stumbles back further with every shot he now takes, the Crimson Guard captain stumbles backward as he takes many M9 shots and stumbles backward into the tipped over table and falls over lifelessly, indicating he is dead, the Green Beret team leader walks to the body and looks on it before raising his pistol and roaring in victory. Winner: Green Berets Experts Opinion The Crimson Guard brought some good kit and a serious determination but the Green Berets had the better kit by slight chances and the better training and combat experience which won them the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors